Rubi and the Phantom
by PunkyCocoa
Summary: My first fanfic. tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Phantom of the Opera. I do however own Rubi Blak. She is mine. Mwahhaha. That is all.

Rubi's Note

My name is Rubi Blak. My story is told by my dear and close friend. My adventures never end. I am an Ancient. A magical being that looks and acts like a human... except for one minor detail... I'm not. I'm a prophecy, created with the soul purpose to help others. I've also just been crowned queen of my kind. Queen Rubi. Love the sound of that. I'm 5'5 tall and well I was created to be a perfect immortal. My hair is red, burgundy, I have purple eyes that turn grey when I'm full of emotion. I like corsets and black leather. Anything black really. I fight a lot, the forces of darkness that prevent this world from perfection. But enough about me... It's time that you see what my average day is really like... Farewell.

Introduction

"Christine, go pick out a story for me to read to you." Rubi said.

Christine did as her mother told her and went over to her bookshelf and picked out a book.

_The Phantom of the Opera._

"Here, mommy," Christine handed her mother the book.

"Ahh, one of my favorites. You know that's who I named you after."

"Who?"

"Christine from this story."

Rubi read Christine the book, tucked her daughter in and left.

"Oh no. Not again. I just got back from a mission." Rubi exclaimed as she was vanishing. Time for another mission.

Chapter 1

Rubi looked around. She was on a stage, a barren stage. She looked up and around. Nothing.

"Well, while I'm here I may as well sing," the aspiring singer claimed.

"Hmm, but what to sing? I've got it!"

_"In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name"_

While letting go of that last note she saw a shadow peer at her. And then, heard the sound of clapping hands.

"Wonderful, wonderful!"

"Thanks. I didn't know anyone was here." She said rather embarrassed.

"You will be our new soprano. Carlotta quit for the hundredth time anyways," the lady said with a heavy French accent.

_Oh my God. Could I really be in 19th century France? Is that really Madame Giry? And that shadow, could it have been Erik?_

"I'm your new instructor, Madame Giry."

"My name is Rubi...Rubi Blak."

"Come, let's get you the score and have you practice it."

While Rubi was practicing more shadows appeared in the dim stage room. More and more people started popping up including the two new managers, Firmin and Andre.

"Well done, splendid." The managers agreed. "You will be perfect for tonight's performance."

"Tonight?" Rubi groaned. She had just spent the day feeding and hosing down the unicorns, helping the dragon king, Bahamut, and declaring it to be National Pixie Day for the magical community.

"Yes."

Chapter 2

Rubi finished her last note. The crowd broke into applause, especially Firmin and Andre. Rubi bowed and walked off of stage.

"Who is that new beauty," exclaimed Raoul. "I will find out tonight."

_Knock-knock_

"Come in."

Raoul walked in and handed Rubi a vase full of stunning red and yellow roses.

"These are for you."

"Thanks."

_Just what I need, the fop trying to get me to date him. _

Rubi smiled. "I'm Rubi Blak."

"Raoul de Chagny."

"Nice to meet you."

"You must come with me to supper."

"I can't. I'm really tired."

_Plus, Erik will be coming soon._

"I insist. I will meet you back in 20 minutes time."

"Okay." Rubi thought grudgingly.

_19 minutes later_

Rubi finished putting on her night clothes.

Funny she thought.

Erik will be here any second. Then it got dark.

Yep right on cue she thought.

A mysterious voice started singing.

_Insolent boy _

_This slave of fashion _

_Basking in my Glory_

_Ignorant fool _

_This brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph_

Knowingly she sang the rest. She had seen this movie a hundred times, after all her husband was in it. The Phantom extended his hand and away they went down the corridor to his underground lair while singing. Then it was time for Music of the Night. When Erik led her to the mannequin and Rubi saw herself she fainted.

Chapter 3

Rubi came to about 4 hours later.

_How did he know what I'd look like? He's never seen me before. I just got here. Maybe he's magical too. But I doubt it._

Rubi got up slowly careful not to make her self any more spaced out. She walked down the stairs and toward Erik.

_Oh no, I have to pull his mask off._

And she did pull his mask off quickly.

_Stranger than you dreamt it _

_Can you even dare to look _

_Or bare to think of me _

_This loathsome gargoyle_

_Who burns in Hell_

_But secretly yearns for Heaven..._

With tears in her eyes Rubi handed the mask back to him.

"Come we must return, those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

Chapter 4

Erik grabbed Rubi and away they went. Rubi went back to sleep while Carlotta came back, she demanded that she be head soprano again.

This night Rubi was downgraded to the role of page boy in the performance. Raoul was there cheering on his so-called love. Carlotta's throat began to "croak".

Rubi looked up, and as quickly as she did, was as quickly as Buquet's body fell from the rafters.

"Uh-oh. Got to get out of here and save Raoul's neck."

Rubi ran to Raoul and up the stairs they went to the roof top. She slammed the door shut.

Raoul started singing about how much he loved her.

_What in the Hell does he think he's doing_

Rubi and Erik both thought.

Rubi sighed. "Raoul, stop, STOP!"

With that Raoul shut his mouth.

"This isn't going to work between us. I'm. I'm, I'm already in love with someone else."

_Me?_

Erik wondered.

Raoul stood up tall. "Who?"

"Someone very special. And anyway Raoul it would never work between us... It's not you, it's me."

She gave him the line. With tears in his eyes Raoul ran off the roof and down the stairs back into the Opera house.

Rubi sighed. She started to hum the music of the night while walking on the ledge. She stopped. She turned her head, and smiled.

Chapter 5

"Oh Erik. You can come out from behind the shadows of the statue. I know your here."

With a wave of her hand both Erik and Rubi were back at Erik's Underground Lair. Rubi explained to him who and what she was.

"Now Erik, I'm not sent on these missions for nothing. Wait a minute. There's no Christine."

"Your daughter?"

"No. Not her. Christine the figure. I'm supposed to help you live happily ever after. And I'm supposed to fix your face. The future you shows a clear face. Not that your face bothers me now. But that's your deepest wish isn't it? First we'll work on your love life."

"Okay??"

"Umm... How do I put it. I'm supposed to help you have a good rest of your life."

"Ohh."

"Let's see."

She waved her hand and a small crystal appeared in it. She thought about what she was looking for and then peered in.

"Yes, Christine Daae."

"Who?"

"The one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. Christine."

"But I thought she was your daughter."

"No. My daughter is named after her. Here.. That's her. It's telling me that she'll be here tomorrow. You have to ask her if she wants a tour of the city and give her one and then she'll be yours. But be warned that if Raoul asks her first, she'll be lost from you. He'll ask on a Friday so that's 4 days away. Plenty of time to magic you up."

"Ok."

"Here eat this chocolate. You'll learn everything there is to know about Paris. The location of buildings and everything." She waved her hand and handed him the chocolate.

"Now to get you a home above ground. We'll get you knew furniture and you can keep your organ. Awe I remember purchasing a home here four years ago to this date. It should have everything you need."

She waved her hand again and they were in her little stone cottage just inside the city.

"Perfect."

"It's nice."

"It's yours Erik."

"Take off your mask. Don't be ashamed. It doesn't bother me. Erik took off his mask. Slowly Rubi put her hand over it and when she lifted her hand up Erik's face was healed. No scar, no nothing. Erik took his hand and ran it over his face. His eyes widened. Rubi handed him a mirror.

"It's a miracle. I'm healed."

Erik went the next day to the opera house and introduced himself to Christine Daae. They toured the city for hours, while Rubi was watching in the background. She smiled.

"Well my work is done."

She waved her hand once more and appeared in her mansion.

"Another satisfied customer."

Epilogue

Rubi smiled. She was watching Erik through her crystal.

"Perfect."

"Mommy, mommy!"

"Yes, my angel?"

"Read me a story."

She handed Rubi the book.

_Labyrinth._

Uh-oh thought Rubi.


End file.
